


RU Mine? (RP Fic)

by alicechugstea, EndovaElixabete



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Yandere!au, rp fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 19:18:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14219976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicechugstea/pseuds/alicechugstea, https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndovaElixabete/pseuds/EndovaElixabete
Summary: Akira's got a huge, fat crush on Ryuji, and he's going to something about it, whether Ryuji accepts it or not.-----Yandere!Akira rp from discord. Not beta'd. Ongoing.





	1. Part 1

ʚ Yankira ɞ **-** Last Monday at 12:39 PM

Ryuji had texted him. _Ryuji texted him to hang out_. And Akira was more than happy to spend time with his friend. Future lover, maybe? Akira certainly was bent on making that happen. He'd had something more than a crush on the blonde for such a long time now that it was almost painful. From the moment Ryuji had saved him back in Kamoshida's palace, Akira had known that something was different about him. _He was perfect. In every sense of the word._ Cute, funny, attractive. There was something about him that just wasn't like the rest. Akira fell _hard_ , and he fell fast. And it didn't help that Ryuji was really the only person wo had taken the time to show him much kindness when he'd first come to Tokyo. Slipping into the diner, Akira could hardly keep the smile from his face as he wandered into the diner. He could hear Morgana sighing from his bag. Slipping into the first booth that he could find, Akira set his bag next to himself, and he reached in to pet the cat gently. Morgana may not see how amazing Ryuji was, but Akira sure did. He thought the blonde was the most amazing person he ever met. He just hoped he'd show up soon.

Dense Ryuji **-** Last Monday at 5:23 PM

Ryuji raced up the stairs of the diner, hoping to god he wasn't late, trying not to cringe at how sweaty he had gotten. The temperature today had taken a turn for the muggy and he ended up rolling up the sleeves of his tshirt. He knew Akira wouldn't mind but...he sighed when he finally slowed down, looking around for his friend. After all the nonsense they had been through, Akira has become, well, his best friend really, and for some reason he felt a little annoyed at himself for looking a little grottier than usual. It was rare to trust someone so much, both on the day to day and in potentially fatal (and very illegal circumstances,) but the biggest thing he appreciated was Akira's total acceptance of him - no snide comments, no telling him to shut up, no complaints about him. It was weird to be around someone who treated him as...an equal? He shook his head. Ah well, this wasn't the time to get caught up in such heavy shit. He plopped down in front of Akira, startling him a bit out of his thoughts. "Hey man! Sorry I'm late, got held up with this old lady trying to get somewhere," he said sheepishly.

ʚ Yankira ɞ **-** Last Monday at 5:30 PM

Akira had to admit that he was a little worried. Ryuji hadn't stopped by yet, and there was no text from him. Akira knew. He'd checked. Multiple times. Had something happened? The mere thought of it had the teen balling his hands into fists. If anyone had harmed his Ryuji, then they were bound to pay. He would make sure that they wouldn't make it to another day. He looked at the window though and frowned, sighing a little bit. Why wouldn't Ryuji tell him if he was running late? Ryuji always told him when he was going to be late. Akira was nothing short of worried, but the sudden sight of the blonde brought him out of his thoughts. Jumping a little bit when Ryuji fell into the seat across from himself, Akira felt a large grin spread across his face. Ryuji was here. He was _okay_ , and Akira didn't have to go out searching for him. He wouldn't have minded doing that. He knew Ryuji's patterns more than anyone else. It would be easy to track him down. But he didn't have to. Ryuji was here and safe, and Akira's smile softened at his explanation. Ryuji was so kind-hearted. "It's fine." He said, crossing his arms on top of the table as he leaned forward. Maybe he could pretend that this was a date, right? He hadn't yet the courage to ask the blonde out on a _real_ date, but it was nice to pretend. Akira was more than happy with their current relationship for now. "I ordered a drink for you."

Dense Ryuji **-** Last Monday at 5:51 PM

Ryuji let out a huge grin, although he was a little curious when Akira leant forward into his space quite a bit, but he brushed it off. "Aw dude! You're the best!" Honestly, how had he lucked out with such a kind person as a friend? And it was an iced tea as well - _yeeeees!_ he cheered as he grabbed the drink, mouth already attacking the straw. "Thanks a heap for coming out today man, I 'prreciate it."

ʚ Yankira ɞ **-** Last Monday at 6:18 PM

Of course Akira would know Ryuji's favorite drink. He'd known the other male for long enough, as well as doing a bit of research, to find out what his favorite things were. From his favorite foods to videogames to even personas that Akira carried, he knew it all about Ryuji. He smiled, leaning on one of his hands as he rested it's elbow on the table. Where he _wanted_ to say something along the lines of " _Anything for you, honey_ ", he decided against it. Instead, he hummed, free hand grasping the coffee mug in front of himself. "It's nice to get out of the cafe." It was lonely without someone else there-- let alone without Ryuji. "You look tired though."

Dense Ryuji **-** Last Monday at 6:22 PM

Ryuji flushed and coughed into his drink. "Ah, yeah, that's uh, actually what I wanted to talk you to about?" He cringed a little, chewing on the straw in his mouth. "Yknow exams 'n' shit are coming up, and I ain't the best studier...." he averted his eyes from Akira and gave a shy laugh. "But uh, I tried asking like, Ann and Makoto to help me? But they both think I'm pretty dumb and i don't really get it that well, so I was wondering if you could help me with like, the wordy shit, cause maths I can get...eventually." He cringed a little at how awkward he sounded, but Akira was the one least likely to laugh at him...so...

ʚ Yankira ɞ **-** Last Monday at 6:28 PM

Akira's head fell to the side a little bit as he frowned. Ryuji needed help with his studies? Well, with exams coming it was logical. But Ann and Makoto didn't need to be so rude about it. Regardless, Akira was happy that they didn't want to help. That made Ryuji turn to him. He did wonder why the blonde went to others before Akira though, but he pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind. He smiled a little bit again though, sipping at his coffee. "English?" It was a difficult language to learn. Akira had a lot of trouble speaking it, but he was very good at the writing and reading portion. "I'll help." He'd do anything to help Ryuji.

Dense Ryuji **-** Last Monday at 6:37 PM

He immediately relaxed and gave Akira another smile. “Thanks so much, dude. I know I can always count on you.” Akira was a pretty smart guy too, steadily rising through the academic ranks throughout the year. He slumped down into his seat and said “Lemme order some food, my treat, as thanks for putting up with me,” he grinned, flagging down a waitress.

ʚ Yankira ɞ **-** Last Monday at 6:41 PM

 _Of course_ Ryuji could always count on Akira. They were soulmates, were they not? One day Akira was sure that he and Ryuji would be the most happy couple in the world! And he was tempted to reach out and take the blonde's hand. But he didn't, instead gripping his coffee mug tightly. "I don't mind helping you." He really didn't. It would be fun! The two of them alone and looking over books. Maybe cuddling? Akira would love that. But he was far from the worst student in his class. Akira always found studies to be incredibly easy, and back in his hometown he was constantly at the top of his class. But then he nodded, smile spreading. Ryuji was going to pay for his food? So it really _was_ like a date! "You're too good to me." He said, sighing a little bit.

Dense Ryuji **-** Last Monday at 6:54 PM

"Nah man, that's you to me," Ryuji said absentmindedly, flicking through the menu. He ordered some fries to share between them before ordering their favourites, having memorised Akira's likes from how often then spent time together. He was a surprisingly picky eater - which made sense given that he essentially worked part time at Leblanc, where at least the coffee (apparently) was to die for. Actually, that triggered a question in his head, and he put down the menu to squint at Akira. "Hey, Akira, how are you so bloody good at everything?" This was true - Akira was the leader of their troupe, studied like no one's business, knew how to make great coffee, great curry, kept up with Ryuji while training, and could make lockpicks and bombs out of almost anything. "Is that why all those girls are starting to look at you? Like Makoto?" he teased, remembering how she had clung to him when they had that faux scare in the boss's house, back when they first meet Futaba.

ʚ Yankira ɞ **-** Last Monday at 7:01 PM

Too good to Ryuji? _Never_. Akira could never be good enough for the blonde. He loved Ryuji with all of his heart, and nothing he could do could make up for the absolute _joy_ that Ryuji helped him feel whenever they were together. Ryuji was too cute though. He thought Akira was really good to him, and while the teen _tried_ to be, he just fell flat in comparison to his darling. Sipping at his coffee as he watched Ryuji look over the menu, he then blinked when he was confronted with the question. Huh? Was Ryuji jealous? Akira tried to be good at a lot of things, of course, but a lot of it was to impress Ryuji. Cooking curry for him? He had to prove that he would be a wonderful husband. Taking jogs with him? Of course he could keep up with the blonde! Great grades? All so he could get a well-paying job to support the other male. But he had no interest in the females that kept their gaze on him. He deflated a little bit, continuing to sip at his coffee as he thought about it. Then again, maybe knowing that Ryuji was jealous that Akira might be interested in the females was... Really alluring. Was Ryuji possessive of him as well? Smirking over the rim of his mug, Akira looked to the blonde once again. "Are you jealous of them?"

Dense Ryuji **-** Last Monday at 7:11 PM

Ryuji snorted so hard, his tea nearly went up his nose. “Pfft-“ he spat, trying to hold in his laughter. “Wh-jealous of them? Jealous of _you_ , maybe,” he sighed. “What I wouldn’t give for someone to throw themselves at me like that,” he joked, but he did frown a little. It was a little daunting that all the girls got along so well with Akira - sometimes it almost made him feel like he was being pushed out at times, watching Akira be all smiles with them. He crunched his ice and looked at the boy sitting across from him, looking all smug and he rolled his eyes. “Just as long as you don’t forget about me when you finally get a girlfriend, I’d be absolutely shattered,” he laughed, reaching over to punch Akira in the arm.

ʚ Yankira ɞ **-** Last Monday at 7:21 PM

That... Wasn't what Akira wanted to hear. In fact, it was the opposite. He found himself frowning, his heart shattering in his chest. Ryuji didn't think that he was jealous of the attention that Akira gave the female members of their team? But Akira didn't want him to notice _them_. He wanted Ryuji to notice _him_. He wanted Ryuji to love _him_. And he would. One day. Maybe Ryuji was just... Trying to be like a "normal" teenaged boy. But his next words were so reassuring. Ryuji wanted them to stay close. Even if Akira "got a girlfriend". Not that the black haired male wanted that. Smiling again, Akira sat back in his seat with his coffee, holding it in his lap. "I don't want a girlfriend, Ryu." He said, hoping the blonde might get the hint that he wasn't exactly... Straight.

Dense Ryuji **-** Last Monday at 7:24 PM

Now he was hella confused, and it definitely showed on his face. He twisted to face Akira more head on. “Why the hell not?”

ʚ Yankira ɞ **-** Last Monday at 7:26 PM

Frowning again, Akira just looked down at the coffee mug in his hands. Was Ryuji mad at him? Maybe he wasn't exactly approving of the idea... But he was so kind and so sweet. He would never look down on Akira. "I have someone special to me already." He muttered as he looked back up to Ryujim smile weaving onto his lips again.

Dense Ryuji **-** Last Monday at 7:40 PM

Ryuji’s mouth opened, and then closed, and then opened again. “Huh,” he said. Akira...had someone special to him? In...that way? Ryuji couldn’t help but frown. If that was the case then, why didn’t, why hadn’t Akira said anything to him? Was he keeping it a secret? Well, even if it was a secret, why wouldn’t he have to tokd his best friend? Was Akira worried that he was gonna judge him? That thought sat heavily in his stomach. That was wrong. He wanted Akira to trust in him like he did in Akira. After all, they were best friends. He looked back at Akira with determined eyes and said “Akira, you know you can tell me anything, right? You know like, I won’t judge you for whatever, if it’s like, a girl I dunno or...a boy, or something.” He grimaced at how awkward he sounded, but he forced him to keep going. Akira was important to him. “I’m totally supporting you, dude. I just want ya to be happy!” And he awkwardly patted Akira’s hand. “Oh look, food’s here!”(edited)

ʚ Yankira ɞ **-** Last Monday at 7:49 PM

Ryuji's words were so reassuring. It was wonderful to hear that he wouldn't be judged or anything. But he knew that there wouldn't be any judgement in the end. Ryuji was going to love him one day. They were going to get married and spend the rest of their lives together. Smiling, Akira found himself sighing happily. Ryuji was so perfect. He was going to make the best husband in the world. Akira was so happy. _Especially_ when Ryuji pat his hand. Oh, maybe it was time he finally came out about his feelings? He'd had them for so long, and Ryuji had just insisted that he wouldn't treat him any differently. It was scary and it may not have been the perfect way or place to tell him, but... Ryuji was so wonderful, and in that moment Akira didn't care. And he was about to confess when he was interrupted by the food's arrival. Pouting, Akira sat back in his seat, sipping at the water he'd ordered earlier through it's straw. No fair. He wasn't even sure he wanted to eat now.

Dense Ryuji **-** Last Monday at 7:56 PM

Ryuji quickly dug into his beef stew, avoiding Akira's gaze. God. He hoped he hadn't said anything stupid or weird. "Soooooo....who's this special person? What are they like?" he asked carefully. He wanted to know more about the person, to make sure they weren't gonna do anything dodgy to Akira, and if they weren't weird, support them.(edited)

ʚ Yankira ɞ **-** Last Monday at 8:00 PM

Oh, but at least Ryuji was still curious. And it had Akira smiling again. Keeping it a secret from the blonde was so painful and it broke Akira's heart, but he'd never found the right moment to tell him. He wanted the perfect scenery and the perfect build up. Maybe some kisses underneath some cherry blossomed trees. This wasn't the time of year for that though. Unfortunately. Leaning on his hand again, Akira played with his food a little, digging his fork into the nostalgia steak he'd been ordered gently as he spoke. "He's sweet. More sugary than honey." All Ryuji ever wanted to do was help others. "He's shorter than me and he'd fit in my arms perfectly. He's strong, passionate, handsome... He's perfect." Akira muttered, finding himself dazing off a bit. "He's the best thing that's ever happened to me." And he could faintly hear Morgana sighing from his bag.

Dense Ryuji **-** Last Monday at 8:08 PM

"Oh wow," Ryuji said softly, taking in Akira's soft face as he talked about his, special guy. He chewed thoughtfully - it really was nice that Akira had found someone he felt this passionate about. "I'm really happy for you," he said, smiling at Akira's distracted gaze. "I hope he feels the same way! Uh, I mean," he backtracked in a panic. Shit, that was like the last thing someone wanted to hear about their special person right? God, he was so dumb. "I mean, he'll defs feel the same way! Don't even worry about it!"

April 3, 2018

ʚ Yankira ɞ **-** Last Tuesday at 12:54 AM

Akira really did light up as he spoke about Ryuji. The blonde meant the entire world (and more, even) to him. "He's _perfect, Ryuji." Akira said, finally meeting Ryuji's gaze again. He could talk about the blonde for hours on end, but he really didn't want to make him uncomfortable. Or even know that Ryuji was made uncomfortable by his words. "No one sees him like I do. He's underappreciated, which is fine by me. All he needs is me." He was probably talking too much now, but Ryuji really was his everything. He only prayed that he could be the same for the blonde as well. Smiling once he'd realized it'd faded, Akira removed his head from his hand. His eyes glazed over slightly as he watched Ryuji, and he seemed... Distant. "He _will_ feel the same way about me. He doesn't have a choice."

Dense Ryuji **-** Last Tuesday at 12:59 AM

Ryuji blinked slowly at Akira’s odd declaration, sensing that it felt more like...Joker was talking than Akira. “Um, if you say so...?” he said, a little unsure. Akira sounded just a tad possessive about this special guy, which he guesses is pretty nice to have someone want you that bad? Well, at least from how Akira described them, they would have no problems being as, um, perfect as Akira had described. He wracked his brain for a bit - they didn’t have that many guy friends, so either Ryuji was friends with them or they’d never meet. “You’ve...got a lot of confidence in him.” He said. But seeing Akira so happy and blissful made him shrug the weird feeling off - as long as his best bud was happy, then so was he. “I’ll be glad to finally meet him!”(edited)

ʚ Yankira ɞ **-** Last Tuesday at 1:07 AM

Akira's Joker side had always been very different. Colder, greedier, more violent-- Joker was cool and handsome. He was the perfect embodiment of what someone would assume was the leader of the Phantom Thieves. He was a criminal, and Akira allowed that side of himself to whine in the metaverse. It was so great not to have to hide it all the time anymore. "He's my entire world, Ryuji." Akira went on to further explain, still playing with his food. He didn't have an appetite at the moment. He'd rather just watch Ryuji eat. "But you _do_ know him. You know him _very_ well." He said, a small smirk weaving onto his lips as he spoke. It was strange. Usually Akira was rather silent But talking about Ryuji could make him the most vocal of humans. He'd never grow tired of speaking about the blonde.

Dense Ryuji **-** Last Tuesday at 1:12 AM

“Ooooohhh.” Now this was interesting. It was clearly someone they meet, and was one of his friends? Ryuji thought hard. Well, all the girls had to be ruled out - that left like, what, two boys?? So he had a 50/50 chance here. He chewed the last of his beef slowly, wiping distractedly at his face. _Hmmmm,_ he thought, _someone strong, sweet and passionate? Yusuke maybe?_ He shook his head and stared hard at Akira. _Nah, what else did he say? Shorter than him? The only guy shorter than Akira was-hang on!_ Ryuji suddenly grinned and he crossed his arms and leaned forward into Akira’s space, proud of himself for figuring it out so quickly. “I know who it is, you cheeky bastard! Bet ya $5 I get it right, first go!”(edited)

ʚ Yankira ɞ **-** Last Tuesday at 1:17 AM

Ryuji looked so excited. It was absolutely adorable. He was beaming with delight unlike Akira had seen in a while. The spark in his eyes was just too adorable. But his words had Akira flushing, and he leaned back in his seat a little bit. Had Ryuji really figured it out? But was it the right time for him to know? The diner wasn't really romantic in any sense of the word. Akira had always pictured his confession to be at the lake on one of their jogs or something. But the excitement that Ryuji radiated was just too cute. Akira found himself smiling, and he nodded. If Ryuji knew who it was, and he was this happy about it, then it may just be the perfect time to confess. "All right. Five dollars."

Dense Ryuji **-** Last Tuesday at 1:22 AM

It was interesting to watch Akira’s face pink up like that and Ryuji’s grin only grew larger. Turns out even stoic faced, quiet Akira could get all shy and mushy about his special someone. He closed his eyes and gave a firm nod, confident in his choice. It was pretty reasonable that it would be that guy, after all, he’d been there since the beginning and he really did a lot of work that helped their troupe out. Ryuji could definitely appreciate someone who bounced back and worked hard. With that, he looked Akira straight in the eye and said “It’s Mishima, ain’t it?”

ʚ Yankira ɞ **-** Last Tuesday at 1:25 AM

Akira found himself tugging the collar of his shirt up a little bit to cover his lips. Why was he so embarrassed about confessing like this? Maybe he just... Was nervous about where Ryuji might want to take things afterwards. He seemed excited, but what if he wasn't ready to date? Well, Akira would wait a lifetime for him. Ryuji was his everything. But hearing Mishima's name from Ryuji's lips was almost too much to bear. _Really_? _That's_ who he thought was Akira's love interest? Frowning, Akira wasn't.... Sure where to take it from there. He was silent for a moment, and then he shook his head. "You're wrong. It's not Mishima." So Ryuji wasn't excited for him at all then...

Dense Ryuji **-** Last Tuesday at 1:28 AM

Ryuji sat back in his seat with a groan. “Aw man! You serious? I thought I had it!” He pouted hard. Did he miss something? Argh! He thought for sure he got it right! “Damn dude...” he sighed heavily. He looked at his phone, about to go into his contacts to try and find some more names when he caught the time. “Aw crap! Sorry Akira, I gotta get going! I need to do some shopping for ma’.”(edited)

ʚ Yankira ɞ **-** Last Tuesday at 1:34 AM

Oh, so Ryuji had to go? And Akira hadn't even started eating... It was fine. He wasn't hungry anyway. But he was upset. Ryuji didn't even know that he was talking about him. Frowning, Akira just nodded as he stood, tugging some money from his wallet. Ryuji had offered to pay, and Akira was going to treat this like a date, but... He hadn't the heart to make Ryuji pay for the meal now. "Get home safe." He said, smiling a little bit at the blonde.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go for a jog in the park, and Akira tries to confess.

~ It was a few days later. A trip to the lake? Ryuji loved hte lake. He loved going for runs around the lake. It was one of his favorite places. So it was the perfect place for Akira to confess. It was a beautiful day-- not too hot or too cold. It was just right. And Ryuji had said that he was free. Waiting outside of the classrooms, Akira leaned on the wall by the stairs as he waited for the blonde to come out, tapping away at the screen on his phone.

Dense Ryuji **-** Last Tuesday at 1:39 AM

Ryuji lit up when he saw Akira approaching. It had been a few days since they last really saw each other and he couldn’t help but have felt a little worried. Was Akira offended by his guess? That like, he paired him with the next available person and didn’t take him personally into account? He had felt kinda icky about it afterwards, running out on Akira after that so he’d need to make sure he apologised today. “Yo! Thank god we’re done with school for the week, huh? I’m excited to go the lake with you!” He said eagerly, still genuinely happy to see his best friend. He clapped Akira on the shoulder and gave a hearty squeeze.

ʚ Yankira ɞ **-** Last Tuesday at 1:44 AM

Seeing Ryuji was so wonderful. It instantly had Akira smiling, a small shade of pink spreading over his cheeks. Ryuji was absolutely adorable in every way, and Akira was sure that he would die if Ryuji were to try anything remotely cutesy. His excitement was just so overwhelming. Shifting under Ryuji's hand a little bit, Akira's eyes fell closed for a moment. How he wished that he could feel those hands all over his body-- pulling him closer, holding his face, running through his hair... Akira wanted affection. But after today, he was bound to get a lot. He was sure that Ryuji had feelings for him as well. He would't force the blonde into a relationship, but there was no escaping one. "I'm excited too." He said with a smile, leaning probably a little too close to the blonde against the wall. He wanted a hug so badly... "We should get changed before we go." To the locker rooms, right? Their gym uniforms would do.

Dense Ryuji **-** Last Tuesday at 11:39 AM

Akira’s greeting smile relaxed Ryuji a little. Good, he didn’t seem annoyed. It would suck if he had pissed off the only person who really let him be him, seeing as the thought of going back to being, well, practically alone again was fairly unappealing. Returning Akira’s smile with a grin of his own, he threw his arm around Akira’s shoulders and yanked him in tight with excitement. “Sounds good to me!” he exclaimed, pulling the both of them towards the locker room.

ʚ Yankira ɞ **-** Last Tuesday at 5:20 PM

Annoyed? Akira could never be annoyed at his beloved. Ryuji was far too perfect to make the male feel anything negative. But being pulled close to Ryuji? Gosh, Akira's heart was soaring. He was _so_ happy to be so close. He was in heaven, and he even found himself unwillingly leaning against Ryuji, nose brushing against the blonde's neck. Ah, how nice he felt. And he smelled so sweet. Akira could die happy. But he allowed himself to be dragged along, arm wrapping around Ryuji's waist as they moved, smile still on his face. "The lake, right? You love the lake."

Dense Ryuji **-** Last Tuesday at 5:47 PM

When they finally reached the change rooms, Ryuji took of his shirt with a relief sigh and dug out his gym clothes. “It’s cause it’s nice and outdoorsy, and the lake sometimes has ducks n shit.” He shimmied out of his pants too, not bearing Akira any mind. They changed in front of each other all the time, and he was used to it from the track team anyway. “Too bad there are so many couples around there. Kinda feels like they’re rubbing it in our faces,” he joked. “But I can see why people go on dates there - I guess it’s romantic?” he said thoughtfully. If Akira wanted to nab his special someone, the lake would be a good place to start. He quickly got changed - he’d never really thought about the romancey kind of stuff, but maybe he should start and help Akira out a bit. “But you’d probably know all the fancy couple places. Anyway,” he turned to glance over at Akira. “You’re getting pretty fit, dude!” He smacked Akira across the stomach with a laugh.(edited)

ʚ Yankira ɞ **-** Last Tuesday at 5:54 PM

Ryuji did love the outdoors. How cute. Akira would have to take him on more pretend dates to outside locations. Someplace with nice scenery would be a lot of fun. Maybe one day they could even take a trip somewhere together. Just the two of them. Alone. One room and one bed. It would be like a romantic getaway. Maybe some place like the hot springs would be fun. He watched through the corner of his eye as Ryuji got changed. He'd seen the blonde's body a thousand times before, but he could never grow tired of it. So attractive and well-built. Everything about Ryuji was so cute. Akira felt like he could die. But he didn't really pay attention to his own dressing, and by the time Ryuji was finished, Akira had only just tugged his pants on. Letting out a small grunt as his stomach was slapped, he held the spot with one of his hands, shoulders falling. He _did_ do a lot of sit ups. But he was trying to have the perfect body for his honey. "You think? It must be from the metaverse." Or from all of the crunches too.

Dense Ryuji **-** Last Tuesday at 8:48 PM

“Of course!” Ryuji said, slinging his bag over his shoulder. “Which means no slackin’ off now, so hurry up!” ———— Finally arriving at the park, Ryuji inhaled the fresh air, taking time to bask in the sunlight. It wasn’t super crowded, which was good, so he and Akira popped over to a bench under a tree and began stretching. “Make sure you warm up properly, or your muscles will seize up.” He gave his bad leg a wiggle as if to emphasise his case. It was good that Akira was taking his fitness seriously, but sometimes he grew concerned when he did all that flippy and jumpy shit in the metaverse. Was a gymnast or something? Or was that a like a cognitive thing? Well, whatever the case, he should probably remind Akira to like, properly think out his muscles. "And you'll end up all bung like me," he grimaced, sitting down to begin wrapping the support brace around his knee.(edited)

April 4, 2018

ʚ Yankira ɞ **-** Yesterday at 4:03 AM

Fixing his jacket on his shoulders, Akira adjusted the way his tracksuit looked on his body. It wasn't the most attractive piece of clothing, but he did want to look his best for Ryuji. The better he looked, the more Ryuji would like him. Right? Akira wanted to look perfect at all times for the blonde. He wanted people to envy him when they spotted he and Akira wandering around and holding hands. Ryuji deserved the best. It was a good thing that Akira was already attractive. He just needed a little bit of tweaking. And it was also a good thing that Ryuji liked to work out. They could spend time together while Akira got into shape. It was the best of both worlds. Right? Obeying the blonde's orders, Akira leaned over and touched his toes, stretching a little bit. He was right. They needed to stretch or else they'd get hurt. "You know it's not your fault that you ended up the way you did." It had been Kamoshida's fault. Akira would have killed the man if Ryuji hadn't insisted that Ann be the one to determine what would come to him. His confession wasn't enough. Akira would get rid of him. One day.

Dense Ryuji **-** Yesterday at 10:01 AM

He finished his knee up and began stretching, sinking down into a low squat with one leg out, feeling the ache a little. “Yeah, well, ain’t nothing much I can do about it now.” He sighed, switching to the other leg after a while. “So I know how much it sucks, dude, which is why I don’t want the same thing happening to you. I know in the metaverse we’ve got all this revival stuff, but I dunno if all your gymnast tricks feed back into the real world.” He pulled up and began jogging on the spot, opening his chest up with his arms. “That’s why you gotta stretch!” he announced, maybe more to himself than Akira. “I just don’t like seeing you hurt.” He stated honestly.(edited)

ʚ Yankira ɞ **-** Yesterday at 5:17 PM

After he was finished touching his toes, Akira stretched out his legs by holding his foot behind his back-- then switching to the other every few seconds. Ryuji was so cute though. He was worried about Akira, and the black haired male felt his heart flutter at the blonde's words. Ah, how he wished that Ryuji knew exactly how he felt. It was so endearing to know that he was cared about so dearly. Ah. "The metaverse is just a cognition." He said though, pushing his glasses up on his nose after he'd finished stretching. That was enough for now. "I can't do those things in the real world."

Dense Ryuji **-** Yesterday at 6:09 PM

‘Oh damn, but have you really tried it out here though?’ Ryuji tilted his head and squinted in the distance, where he could kind of make out the structure of the kid’s playground, a large set of monkeys bars in the distance. He didn’t really get that cognition shit, but if Akira pushed to do it in the metaverse, surely he could do at least some of the more basic balancing shit here, right? ‘Huh,’ he said, crouching down a little. “I’ve got an idea.” And he took off into a hard sprint, hollering back at Akira with a cheeky grin. “Last one there’s paying for drinks!”

ʚ Yankira ɞ **-** Yesterday at 6:18 PM

Tried it out? Nope. Not really. There was no way Akira had legs strong enough to jump high enough to flip in the air. Even those black flips he liked to do after attacking enemies would be impossible. "I can do push ups." It was better than nothing, right? One could even call them impressive if the person commenting was too weak to do them. Akira could also do some pull ups too, but those were more difficult. But then he blinked, rubbing the back of his neck. An idea? Like wha- oh. So it was running, huh? Akira should have just given up right at that moment. There was no way he could keep up with an ex track star. Ryuji was always faster than him. But he didn't mind. Smiling a little bit, Akira broke off into a run behind the other male-- slower than him, but not really pushing himself to run as fast as he could. Drinks on him? Gladly.

Dense Ryuji **-** Yesterday at 6:31 PM

He finally slowed down, panting as he came next to the bars. He immediately threw himself up, hanging from the bars, feeling the stretch in his shoulders and the testing of his grip. He shook his head and looked up to watch Akira catching up and with another smile, taunted him a little with another smirk. “Come here often?” He joked and began a short series of pull ups, his shirt riding high, exposing his stomach before hauling himself up to rest on the top of the bar, ready to flip forward. “You can do at least these flips, right?” and easily rolled over.(edited)

ʚ Yankira ɞ **-** Yesterday at 6:39 PM

 _Oh_. Was that a flirtatious line? Akira could feel his cheeks heating up a little bit. Ryuji was too cute. But if he was hitting on him, then that meant... Ryuji liked him back, right? ... _Right_? Akira bit his lip. In the end, Ryuji would have no choice. But Akira liked to think that the blonde could fall in love with him without being forced into it. He'd be good to his honey until he had to force him to love him back. But it was times like these that Akira liked to think that their feelings were mutual. He just... Wasn't ready to tell Ryuji just yet. The monkey bars really weren't a romantic setting. Watching Ryuji with interest and smiling at him (ah, his little Ryu was _so_ strong!), Akira just pressed a finger to his lips. "MAybe. I haven't tried in a while." He was sure he could though-- if given the chance.

Dense Ryuji **-** Yesterday at 7:09 PM

Ryuji wiggled over and gave Akira a light kick on the shoulder. “You’ll be fine!” And he dropped back to the ground, dusting his hands. “Come on, I’ll catch ya if you slip or something,” looking at Akira expectantly.

ʚ Yankira ɞ **-** Yesterday at 7:36 PM

Stumbling back a little bit as he was kicked, Akira found himself chuckling. He was sure Ryuji would take care of him well, but if he said something like that, Akira was bound to fall on purpose. He'd give anything to feel what it was like to be caught in those strong arms. Was Akira staring? Probably. But Ryuji was just so _perfect_ that it was almost too painful to bear. Looking up at the bars though, Akira saw no way out of this. He reached out, grabbing the bar above himself and then hauled himself upwards with a little bit of difficulty-- stomach pressed to the bar as he held himself in place.

Dense Ryuji **-** Yesterday at 7:39 PM

Not that he didn’t have faith in Akira’s abilities (seriously, this guy was like a modern, uh, reconnaissance? No? Renaissance man?? Something Yusuke often warbled about) but he did shuffle his legs to brace himself, arms resting easily at his side but ready to spring up at a moment’s notice. “Just spin forward, bro.” He saw that it took Akira a little bit of effort to pull himself up. “Should I’ve given ya a boost?” he half jokingly said, but did wonder if he had pushed a little too much.

ʚ Yankira ɞ **-** Yesterday at 7:50 PM

A boost? That would have meant even more physical contact. Why hadn't he thought of that? Damn. But he wanted to prove that he was super strong for his darling anyway. Ryuji could rely on him. He could lean on Akira for support. Akira was strong! He wanted Ryuji to know that. Then again, if Ryuji wanted someone who needed that support, than Akira would be more than willing to play the part for him. He'd change anyhting about himself if it made Ryuji love him. He did look down at his hands though, frowning. Could he really catch himself if he spun around? Well, there was no reason not to try. Flipping over the bar, Akira felt his hands start to slip when his support was on them again. He nearly fell, but he did catch his footing on the ground--stumbling a little bit and ending up nearly crashing into Ryuji.

Dense Ryuji **-** Yesterday at 8:11 PM

“Woah!” His hands wrapped around Akira’s waist as he stumbled into him, cackling a little at how ungraceful he looked. “See! Told ya you could do it. But uh,” he snorted, watching Akira right himself. “Maybe you should stick to pushups.” It was nice to see Akira, who was usually so controlled in his emotions and darted around with the grace and skill of a cat, flustered a little like this. It him seem more, Akira like? Than Joker. And as much Ryuji acknowleded Joker, he felt much more comfortable when it was just Akira? As if he was the only one who got to see his dumb side. Seeing the boy for the very time that rainy morning, face all soft and innocent and confused, asking him with an expression free from annoyance or disgust, it stuck with him.

ʚ Yankira ɞ **-** Yesterday at 8:17 PM

It was true that Akira was a very different person outside of the metaverse. Seeming more innocent and child-like, Akira was completely different than Joker. He didn't like to be in the spotlight. Akira, in comparison to Joker, was just your average high school student. That was until you hurt his Ryuji, of course. The Joker side of himself was much akin to the side of him that desired to be Ryuji's one and only. But having Ryuji's arms around him like that had Akira feeling like a little love-struck child. Ryuji was so warm, so kind. So strong and so kind. But he was right. Akira needed to stick to push ups. He was blushing though, but e didn't pull out of Ryuji's arms. Instead, he stayed where he was so he could enjoy the embrace. "You're probably right." He said, finally pulling away and fixing his glasses. It was a wonder how they'd stayed on his face. "Don't think less of me for that." Was it a joke? Was it serious? Only Akira knew.

Dense Ryuji **-** Yesterday at 8:21 PM

That last comment threw him a little. Ryuji would never think less of Akira for anything, surely he knew that? Actually, it really should be the other way around. It seemed uncharacteristic for Akira to say something like that, so he made a mental note to bring it up later. “Let’s push it a bit, up the ante then!” He said hastily, watching Akira get into position. “This will help you build strength in no time!” And he promptly sat down on Akira, resting on his lower hips. “Do 5 like this,” he laughed at Akira’s surprised grunt.

April 5, 2018

ʚ Yankira ɞ **-** Today at 3:12 AM

Push ups? But... He thought he was just buying a drink for Ryuji... But he wasn't going to complain about this. Ryuji was warm against his back,and knowing that the blonde thought that he was able to do this was... So sweet. Ryuji had so much faith in him. What a good boyfriend. However, Akira was sure he wouldn't be able to do this if he couldn't do a pull up properly. But at least the blonde was right. It'd be intense training. And since he was all muscle... Ryuji was pretty heavy. But Akira tried his best to do a push up-- struggling against gravity. But after a few moments he was able to do one! That was something... Right?

Dense Ryuji **-** Today at 10:40 AM

The surprised look on Akira’s face made him laugh again. He liked being able to catch his friend out like this made him feel...happy? Satisfied? Whatever it was, it was a good feeling. At Akira’s struggle to do one before he looked up at him with pleading eyes, Ryuji couldn’t stop giggling, but he let out a cheer anyway. “Yeah man! You got this! Just do like, two more!” Leaning forward to rest on his knees to take some weight off of Akira.

ʚ Yankira ɞ **-** Today at 10:42 AM

Only three? Was Ryuji trying to go easy on him? But he'd said five before... Akira had to prove that he wasn't weak. Lowering himself (and almost hitting his face on the ground in the process), Akira did his best to push himself back up again. It was much easier without the extra weight on his back, and he was able to do the next two with just a little bit of a struggle. He made it to five with determination, and when he was done, proceeded to lay on the ground on his stomach, smiling to himself. "Not too bad... Right?"

Dense Ryuji **-** Today at 10:56 AM

Unable to help himself, he roughly mussed Akira’s hair. This was something he’d missed - the casual teasing, the dumb challenges, and he’d never admit outloud, but the casual contact. Ryuji had always been an affectionate guy, and being in the track team had let him soak it up. Back slaps, joking shoulder punches, headlocks...ever since Kamoshida it had- he shook his head. There was no use dwelling on the past. He just had to make sure he was grateful for the opportunity to get so close to Akira without complaints. He hauled Akira up and tilted his head. “Pretty good dude! Anything you wanna do? I’ve been shoving things unto you this whole time,” and he gestured wildly to the rest of the lake area.

ʚ Yankira ɞ **-** Today at 11:09 AM

Akira's hair had always been messy. He was sure that not a day in his life had he ever had neat and tidy hair. Even gel didn't seem to do much in regards to his locks. But Ryuji was so cute. Akira loved having his hair played with, so he was sure he would die if Ryuji played with it while they cuddled. Ah, cuddling. This was the closest he would get to it anytime soon, huh? But maybe not. Not if he was able to go through with his confession today. He let Ryuji help him up, then looking down at his now dirty shirt. From the ground. Sighing, he just zipped up his jacket over his shirt, deciding that was fine enough for now. He shook his head though. "I want to do whatever you do." He said with a small smile. "But maybe a jog? If you want suggestions."

Dense Ryuji **-** Today at 11:16 AM

“Sweet, let’s do it!” Then he looked at Akira’s shirt and grimaced at his dirty shirt. “Soz man, I got you all gross. You can borrow one of my spare shirts after.” Ugh, he should’ve thought that out a little more and he patted downAkira’s front, trying to wipe off some of gravel. Then he began to jog on the spot, making sure his sleeves were still rolled up. “Wanna go around the lake? I don’t think many people will be on the other side cause the boats are this end.”

ʚ Yankira ɞ **-** Today at 11:19 AM

Borrow.... _Borrow one of Ryuji's shirts?_ Akira was going to insist that it was fine, but.... _Borrowing one of Ryuji's shirts was one of his biggest dreams_. Having the blonde's scent surround him entirely and feeling the warmth of his clothing-- Akira would give _anything_ to know that sensation. He was definitely going to get that opportunity. And he leaned into Ryuji's patting almost involuntarily, hand holding onto the blonde's shoulder before he turned and jogged away. Ryuji was so smart though. If they were alone, then... It would be the perfect moment. He nodded as he jogged beside his friend, huffing as he panted. "If we find a clearing we can rest there too." _Alone_

Dense Ryuji **-** Today at 11:27 AM

They weaved around other people taking a stroll on the path, the trees flashing shadow and sunlight into their faces. Ryuji panted, working to control his breathing, blinking the cooling sweat out of his eyes. Next to them the lake glimmered like a green jewel, dotted with bright foliage and the occasional ducks, whereby Ryuji would nudge into Akira as they ran and excitedly exclaim “Ducks!” And pointing at them wildly. Finally, they came to a gentle hill which they clambered up where a huge shady tree sat. Ryuji flung himself and his bag down with a gasp, before rolling over on the grass to dig out a water bottle. He chugged it quickly, some of the water dripping out of his mouth which he haphazardly wiped away. He gave a large sigh and then looked across at Akira, handing him the water bottle and shaking it, silently asking if he wanted some.

ʚ Yankira ɞ **-** Today at 11:34 AM

It was a really nice day out. Ryuji seemed so happy out on their run, and he was so excited to see everything around in nature. Akira really didn't see the appeal in running, but it was nice to have something to do with Ryuji. If it were up to the black haired male, he would love to stop to look at the flowers though. It was spring, after all, and he loved flowers so much. All plant-life, really. But he stood by Ryuji closely, looking out over the lake in the near distance. This was... A nice location, right? It was sunny, and the scenery was nice. No one around... Akira was frowning. He was worried that maybe he was rushing into things. He didn't necessarily think that his confession _had_ to be today, but more so he _wanted_ it to be today. He'd waited so long to be able to get some attention from Ryuji... It sucked. But he looked to him when the water bottle was offered, and he took it from the blonde's hand. Taking a sip from it would be like an indirect kiss, right? Perfect. He took a sip from the bottle, humming a little bit in satisfaction. He was still panting when he finished drinking though, handing the bottle back to Ryuji. "Tired?" He asked, smiling a little bit.

Dense Ryuji **-** Today at 12:31 PM

“Nah,” he replied softly, looking out over the park. It really was a nice day out, sitting on the hill and just. Being with Akira. Even before the last time that had meet up, they hadn’t really spent time together. Since they’re circle of friends began to grow, it seemed like Akira was preoccupied all the time - hanging with everyone _but_ Ryuji, which was such a dumb thought he wanted to punch himself. But that meant the time they did get to spend together, just the two of them, was something he really, truly valued. It felt like a throwback to the very beginning, just two jaded kids fighting back, but together and not alone anymore. Not like before. “Hey Akira,” he suddenly, eyes still gazing out into the distance. “I dunno if I said it before but,” and he turned to look at Akira with a soft, pleased look, hand coming up to rub the back of his neck sheepishly. “I’m glad I found my place.”

ʚ Yankira ɞ **-** Today at 12:37 PM

While Ryuji was silent, Akira took the time to sit on the grass beside him, knees bent and leaning forward on them a little bit. Even if they were just sitting here quietly, it was enjoyable. Akira wasn't really the talkative type of person, and he loved hearing Ryuji talk, but sometimes silence was really nice too. His breathing was growing more and more steady by the moment, and he just looked out over the lake until Ryuji spoke again. Turning to the blonde, Akira frowned. Oh, he had _no_ idea how much that made Akira's heart soar. Ryuji was just so nice and so sweet, and Akira was just _so_ helplessly in love. And in that moment, he really didn't think that confessing his love to the blonde any other day would be as perfect. Not after a confession like that. Swallowing a lump in his throat, Akira decided that just _maybe_ it was about time to get it off his chest. "Ryu?" He asked, gaze darting away from him for just a moment. "I... I love you."

Dense Ryuji **-** Today at 12:42 PM

Akira’s declaration made Ryuji beam. Damn, even though they had been spending less time together, he was glad they still managed to find their way each other at the end of the day. “Aw dude, I love you too!” He replied, shoving Akira with a laugh. It felt free and light to say that outloud. He said it to his mum all the time, but getting to say it to Akira without anyone judging them felt just as good. “You’re my best bro! Now let’s finish up - you owe me a drink and you need a change of clothes.”

ʚ Yankira ɞ **-** Today at 12:49 PM

Despite the fact that Akira hung out with others, he always made sure that he had time when Ryuji texted him. He'd cancel any and all plans if Ryuji wanted to spend time with him. But out of all of the things that Akira had ever heard, he'd never been so happy as when he heard Ryuji say that he loved him in return. All of his hard work had paid off. He'd tried to earn Ryuji's affection for such a long time now. He _loved_ Ryuji, after all. But... Then, his smile just fell. Ryuji may have loved him, but it wasn't the same, was it? He still saw them as just friends. His heart felt so heavy at the moment, and much like it'd just cracked into a thousand pieces. Had he been wrong this whole time? Did Ryuji not see him the way he saw the blonde? Akira had never felt more lost than he had in that moment. Perhaps he really had been wrong. Maybe it was the worst place to confess. Maybe Ryuji just needed more time. But Akira wanted him to love him back more than anything. Still, it didn't feel right to push him. Not yet. Frowning, Akira stood up slowly, and dusted himself off. "Uh, yeah. Right. A drink."

Dense Ryuji **-** Today at 12:59 PM

As they jogged back to the park entrance, Ryuji couldn’t help but notice that Akira seemed less energetic than before. He wanted to brush it off as him just being tired, but for some reason Akira’s frowning facial expression didn’t sit right with him. Oh jeez, did he say something wrong? He thought as they reached the public bathrooms. “Uh, here,” as they walked in to change into fresh clothes, passing Akira an old tee of his. “It might be a bit bit on you, but...yeah, sorry about the dirt,” he said and hurried into his own stall to change.

ʚ Yankira ɞ **-** Today at 1:05 PM

Was Ryuji upset as well? The way he spoke when he passed his shirt over to Akira was... Mildly concerning. Had Akira done that? Frowning, he took the shirt and held it close to himself. But even if he was upset, at least the thought of wearing Ryuji's clothing was nice. It was... Better than nothing. But after he changed into it, Akira found himself nuzzling into the fabric of the shirt. It smelled so much like his beloved. It was soft to the touch and it was so, _so_ comfortable. Ryuji had a fashion style that just screamed comfort, and it was just perfect. But he had turned Akira down in terms of a relationship. He decided not to think about the bad at the moment, instead just wandering out of the stall when he was finished changing, looking at himself in the mirror for a moment. Yellow wasn't really his color, but this was Ryuji's shirt. It was _different_. It was a bit big on him though, but he still found himself smiling and motioning to himself when Ryuji left his stall after-- showing off that he was wearing the blonde's clothing

Dense Ryuji **-** Today at 1:58 PM

Seeing the bright yellow shirt that Akira was pretty much wrapped around his made him do a double take, and he had to bring his hand up to cover his mouth as it hung open a little in shock. Akira hardly ever wore bright colours, preferring to stick to neutrals outside of school and the only other colour of red in the metaverse. But seeing Akira in his bright yellow teeshirt made his face pink a little. "Wow," he stammered, "It's a little...wow. It's pretty big, isn't it?" He didn't know there was that much difference between their builds, but it made sense? Ryuji was much more broad shouldered than Akira, but he hadn't realised as he was so used to seeing Akira pull off crazy athletic feats in the metaverse.

ʚ Yankira ɞ **-** Today at 2:14 PM

Akira was slender, yes. He was very much like a string bean. He had a small amount of muscle in his arms, but it was nothing to be impressed by. However, he was so comfortable, and he found himself smiling at the fact that Ryuji was... Blushing? How cute! But after his confession didn't work out... He looked away and to the ground, feeling a little awkward standing there in the shirt. Did it not look good on him? "Do you want me to change?" He really didn't want to, but if Ryuji preferred him in something else, then he would do it. For the blonde. All he wanted was to please his Ryuji, and if that meant the cost of his own happiness, then so be it.

Dense Ryuji **-** Today at 2:19 PM

Ryuji jolted and blurted out, "Nah dude! You look good!" and panicking, grabbed Akira by the elbow and lead them out of the bathroom, heading towards the exit of the park. Oh jeez, was Akira self conscious?! That practically never happened! For as long as he knew the guy, except maybe in the very beginning, the guy practically _oozed_ self assurance, to the point that even Ryuji felt a little jealous sometimes. Being able to sit comfortably in your own skill, without anger or vengeance or a sense of rebellion, was something Ryuji had never really grasped. But to make Akira feel awkward like this, because of him? He must have really goofed. "Let's go eat! I'm starving!" he said promptly, still dragging Akira by the arm, unable to look back at him. It was fine, this was fine, I just need to learn to keep my mouth shut sometimes, he cringed.

ʚ Yankira ɞ **-** Today at 2:25 PM

 _Good?_ Akira looked _good_ in Ryuji's clothing? Oh, he was melting. He felt _amazing_ in Ryuji's shirt. It was so soft and warm, and he knew that one day he'd be able to wear the blonde's clothes whenever he liked. Oh, this was perfect. He did allow himself to be dragged along though, smiling a little bit as Ryuji tugged him around. Hungry? Food sounded nice. And Akira would treat Ryuji again. But he couldn't stop looking down at the shirt on his body, feeling the fabric in his fingers and smiling to himself. He felt so good. This was such a good pick-me-up. It wasn't _perfect_ , but it was so close. Ryuji had never said that he would never be able to love him, after all. "We could get ramen." He insisted after that. Ramen was Ryuji's favorite, after all.


End file.
